Tetris DS
Tetris DS is one of the many versions of the ever popular Tetris puzzle game series. It features classic NES games as themes for each game mode, and also has its classic music. Tetris DS is also the first handheld Tetris ''to ever feature Wi-Fi over the internet. Overview The game is the first ''Tetris game on the Nintendo DS, and has many new updates and modes from the original, or past versions. The most notable is the inclusion of Wi-Fi, which will allow you to face against either two or three players around the world. Tetris DS is also the first portable Tetris game to have Wi-Fi, and the first to feature classic Nintendo characters such as Mario and Link (in the actual mode), excluding Tetris Attack, which featured Yoshi and Bowser. The game also features items and power-ups in the multi-player mode which will either help you, or harm your opponent. Many new modes include Mission, Puzzle, Catch, Touch, Push, and the regular Standard mode. Each one other than standard use new elements never seen in the Tetris formula. Each mode features a classic NES game theme coming from games such as Super Mario Bros., The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Yoshi's Cookie, Donkey Kong, Balloon Fight, and many others. Each mode also includes the music from the game featured. Items Game Modes *'Standard' Standard mode is the classic Tetris game we have known and loved, along with a animated game at the top of the screen to show how you are doing. **'Marathon' "Do you have what it takes to clear 200 lines? That's the one and only goal of this challenging mode. You will advance one level every time you clear 10 lines." **'Line Clear' "Choose the level and height, then battle for the most points by clearing the number of specified lines. The higher the level and height, the harder it will be. Harder the challenges earn you more points!" **'Vs CPU' "Set the CPU difficulty level and get ready to battle! Clear 2 or more lines at once to dump New Blocks on your opponent's screen. Fill your opponent's screen to the top first to win! Clear multiple lines after your opponent attacks to prevent New Blocks from dropping on you. New Blocks increase automatically over time!" *'Catch' "Move and rotate the core on the bottom of the screen and fuse it to falling Tetriminos! Create a 4x4 set of blocks to make the core explode within 10 seconds and earn a load of points." *'Mission' Achieve many different objectives. **'Marathon' "Complete as many missions as you can and set a new high score! Each mission has a set time limit, if you don't finish your mission before time expires, New Nlocks will appear on your screen. Don't let blocks build up to the top, or your game is over!" **'Time Trial' "Complete a set number of missions as fast as you can to set a fastest time! Watch out: each mission is harder than the last!" *'Puzzle' Can you solve these fiendish puzzles? *'Touch' Solve the puzzle using the stylus! **'Tower' "Blocks are stacked to the sky! Move blocks with your stylus to form horizontal lines and clear them away." **'Touch Puzzle' "Looks at the directions on the top screen, and try to solve the puzzle using only the blocks you've got!" *'Push' Clear lines to push your opponent down! Game Themes and Cameos Standard Play: *Level 1: Super Mario Bros. Overworld *Level 2: Super Mario Bros. Underground *Level 3: Super Mario Bros. Underground *Level 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Overworld *Level 5: Super Mario Bros. 3 Overworld *Level 6: Super Mario Bros. 3 Overworld *Level 7: Super Mario Bros. Underground *Level 8: Super Mario Bros. Platforms *Level 9: Super Mario Bros. Platforms *Level 10: Super Mario Bros. Bowser Showdown *Level 11: The Legend of Zelda *Level 12: Metroid *Level 13: Donkey Kong *Level 14: Balloon Fight *Level 15: Ice Climber *Level 16: Excitebike *Level 17: Devil World *Level 18: Urban Champion *Level 19: Duck Hunt *Level 20: Tetris NES *Level xx: When dividing xx by 20, the remainder is the level whose theme is used in that level. E.g. Level 45 uses Level 5's theme. Level 176 uses Level 16's theme, etc. Other Modes: *Mission: The Legend of Zelda Death Mountain *Catch: Metroid *Puzzle: Yoshi's Cookie *Push: Donkey Kong *Touch: Balloon Fight Cameos: *''Gyromite'': During Wi-Fi or multiplayer mode, you'll see the professor from Gyromite walking on the top screen. *''Mario Bros.: During Wi-Fi, the bottom screen has a darkened level of ''Mario Bros., plus they will appear as an animation on the top screen. *''Donkey Kong Jr'': During the animations on the top screen at the main menu, there is a very random chance that you will see Donkey Kong Jr. come out from the Left and climb down during the animation from Donkey Kong. Wi-Fi The wifi consists of plenty of different options. First off, you choose whether or not you want to play with friends registered in your friend roster. After that, you choose which mode you want to play, which includes standard 2 player (no items), standard four player (with items), and push (no items). See also *Tetris Series *Nintendo DS *Nintendo DS Lite *Touch Generations Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Touch Generations games Category:2006 video games Category:Tetris games Category:Games published by Nintendo